Coming Home
by Amy Choiseul
Summary: What happens, when seven young adults are brought back home to Middle Earth? What happens when Thorin finds out about their relationship with Azgog, the Necromancer and the King of Anamar? Kili/OC. Fili/OC. Thorin/OC or maybe Bofur/OC
1. Introductions

Colm sat in his armchair with Amy sprawled across him. Erin and Alessa lay stretched across the couch with William and Marcus sitting on top of them. They were all extremely tired after having a gaming marathon and then watching a few movies.

Colm gently pushed Amy off him and onto one of the beanbags. Marcus pushed himself off of Erin and Alessa, landing beside Amy. He grabbed one of the large blankets and pulled it over himself and Amy. The two of them had formed a brother and sister bond, as they had both lost their siblings. Alessa rolled Erin and William off the couch and onto the other beanbag, and Erin grabbed one of the large blankets and pulled it over herself and pulled it over herself and William.

Alessa looked over at Colm. Colm looked back at Alessa, after a few seconds of looking at each other, Colm sighed defeated and went to go join Alessa on the couch with a fluffy blanket.

As soon as the entire group were comfortable, Marcus picked up a pillow and threw it at the light switch, and missed. Amy laughed, and picked up another pillow and threw it at the light switch. The lights turned off and Marcus chuckled. "You've got amazing aim," Marcus muttered. "Night, pretty pony," Amy said. "Night, Amy," William replied. "Night, beautiful snowflake," Amy said. "Night, Amy," Colm murmured tired. "Night, brother," Amy whispered to Marcus and they all fell asleep.

* * *

Elrond and Galadriel looked into the pool, showing the six young adults. Galadriel watched Elrond carefully. "I think it's time, they came home," Elrond said. Galadriel smiled at him, before nodding and muttering Elvish under her breath. "I hear Gandalf's planning an adventure, they may be of some help to him," Galadriel said.

Elrond looked up at her and nodded, watching his two nieces. He seen them in many years, not since the fight for Moria, when they went to the aid of the dwarves with their friends.

* * *

Amy woke up first, looking around sleepily. She found herself in a familiar place, but it wasn't where she fell asleep. "Mark," Amy said, gently shaking Marcus awake. He instantly woke up, his forest green eyes looked at Amy questioningly. "Look around,"up Amy whispered, and picked up a stick, before throwing it at William gently. William jerked awake, waking up Erin who had been sleeping on his arm.

William then gently shook Colm and Alessa awake. "Are we in the Shire?" Marcus asked looking around. "Aye," William answered, the Scottish accent he had picked up started to come out. "Ah, I see you've come back," a familiar voice said. The six of them turned around to see an elderly man wearing grey robes and a grey hat standing there. He had a wooden staff in his hand, and they all grinned as they recognized him.

"Gandalf!" Alessa and Erin exclaimed at the same time, while Amy stood looking at her two friends. "Guys, you have your ears back," Amy whispered. Alessa and Erin reached their hands up and felt their ears, which had indeed, gone back to being elf ears. "We really are home," Colm whispered. "I was hoping you would like to come on an adventure with me," Gandalf said, his eyes twinkling.

"We haven't got any of our weapons, and look, we're still wearing clothes from Earth!" Colm exclaimed being the logical one. "Ah, but look over there," Gandalf said pointing over to a few trees, right beside them. Hanging on the trees were weapons and clothes. "I'd say someone's watching over you," Gandalf said. "The guardians are being guarded," William said grinning.

Amy rushed over to the tree that was furthest away from them. Amy grabbed the things off the tree and went a bit away to get changed in private. Just as the other two girls when to go grab their things and join her, a young woman came running towards them. Her long light brown hair flowing behind her as she sprinted towards them, and she hugged Erin and Alessa. "We're home!" the young woman exclaimed excitedly.

"Come on, Nadia if we hurry we can catch up with Amy," Alessa said to her, and the girls went off to get changed together without anyone else being able to see them. The guys looked at each other and shrugged before going off into the forest to find their own place to get changed, leaving Gandalf waiting alone just at the trees.

* * *

Amy came back, wearing a black tunic and a pair of red breeches, along with a pair of black leather boots. She had a black and golden bow on, with her shoulder and neck going through the bow. She also wore a brown quiver on her back, and a pair of twin daggers with silver handles and some writing on them. On her belt she had a sword with a black handle in it's sheath. She wore a dark cloak with a hood, and wore a pair of finger-less black leather gloves.

Erin came back next, wearing a dark blue tunic and a pair of black breeches, along with high-heeled brown leather boots. She wore a silver ring with a green gem, and a pair of brown gauntlets. The top of a dagger was just poking out of her boot, and her sword was also sheathed on her belt, but where Amy's handle was simply black, Erin's had silver at the top, with designs on it.

Alessa and Nadia came back together. Alessa wore a green tunic down to her knees, with a brown belt across her hips. She also wore a pair of black breeches and a pair of high-heeled black leather boots. She wore a sword on her belt with a black sheath, it also had a rather beautifully designed handle and a bit of gold on the handle. She also wore a silver ring, with careful designs and a silver, almost see-through gem.

Nadia wore a red tunic with a black belt, and a pair of black breeches. She wore a pair of high-heeled brown leather boots. She had her sword in her sheath with a black handle and curves of silver on the handle, and a silver ring with a blue gem.

The lads came back fairly soon. Colm was wearing a red tunic, with a brown belt, and a small v-shape was on the top of it, with threads of lace going between the two different parts, along with a pair of black breeches and a pair of black leather boots. He had his sword on his back along with a shield. The shield had a gold outline and a red lion in the middle of the shield.

William wore a white shirt with a black belt, and a pair of black breeches and black leather boots. His sword was on his belt, and also had some interesting designs on the handle. He wore a black ring with silver tribal designs on the ring.

Marcus was wearing a dark green tunic and a pair of black breeches, and a pair of black leather boots. He wore a sword on his belt with a curbed blade and a silver pommel. He wore the same ring that William wore, but he wore a necklace outside of his tunic. It was a red tooth with a wolf on top of the tooth.

"It feels good, being back in our normal clothes," William said smiling. "It felt weird not constantly having my bow on my back," Amy said, also smiling. "So, Gandalf, what are you doing in the Shire?" Alessa asked. "I'm going on an adventure," Gandalf said. "We're coming!" they all exclaimed. "I thought you might say that, now, at about seven come to the house of Bilbo Baggins, it will have a dwarven ruin on the door," Gandalf said, "until then, go explore!"

* * *

Amy looked at William, Marcus and Colm. "We can't trust you guys to be here on your own and not cause absolute havoc," Amy said to them, and the three guys grinned back at her. "I'll stay with them," Nadia said. "Are you sure?" Alessa asked, her eyebrow raised. "Yeah, I can take care of us," Nadia answered. "Right, off we go!" Erin exclaimed, and herself, Alessa and Amy all rushed off looking for the poor hobbit's house that they were going to be staying in for the night.

As they wandered around the Shire, they saw a figure just ahead. "Could we be of service?" Amy asked the figure. "Do you know how to get to the house of Bilbo Baggins?" a smooth, deep voice asked. "You're going the completely wrong way, lad," Amy answered, her Donegal accent becoming very thick, "you go back the way you came, take the first right, then take the second left, and you'll be there." "Yup, that should bring you there," Alessa said, while Erin tried to fight a smile. "Many thanks," the figure replied, and rode away.

"He's going to get so lost," Erin giggled, as they continued on their way. "He should have said hello," Amy replied, her accent still very thick. "I SEE THE RUIN!" Alessa exclaimed. "Come on," Erin said, and they hopped over the gate, not bothering to open it. Amy knocked on the door, and a hobbit with curly brown hair opened the door, and looked at them.

"Alessa," Alessa said. "Erin," Erin said. "Amy, at your service," Amy said, and the three bowed at the same time. "You're not dwarves," the hobbit said in relief. "Nope," Alessa answered, "may we please come in, it's awfully cold out here." "Of course, I'm forgetting my manners, do come in," the hobbit said. The three ducked into the house, and carefully put their weapons down on a wooden chest. The hobbit noticed how Erin and Alessa easily took their weapons off, but as Amy reached into her cloak, she seemed to hesitate before taking her hand away without anything in it.

The three girls walked into the kitchen, followed by the hobbit, to find twelve dwarves and Gandalf sitting there eating.


	2. Mischief Makers

The three girls sat down with the dwarves and began grabbing some of the food off the table. After a while, some of the dwarves got up to get some more food. Amy and Bofur began hitting their knives and forks off each other, tapping their feet on the floor, making a tune. Bilbo walked into the hallway talking with Gandalf, and popped his head in, to see the other dwarves, and Alessa and Erin joining in with them, and she saw Fili throwing some plates to Kili, who threw them to Bifur.

"Could you not do that please, you'll blunt them!" Bilbo protested. "Oh, did you hear that lads?" Bofur asked, grinning eyebrows raised. "He said we'll blunt the knives," Amy continued, grinning back at him. Alessa threw her plate to Fili.

"Blunt the knives, bend the forks," Kili began to sing. "Smash the bottles, and burn the corks," Fili continued, catching onto the tune. "Chip the glasses and crack the plates," the others all joined in, grinning, "That's what Bilbo Baggins hates! Cut the cloth and tread the fat! Leave the bones on the bedroom mat!" Alessa, Amy and Erin all got up, and started to throw plates to Bifur as well.

"Cut the cloth and tread the fat!" they all began to sing again while cleaning up the table, "Leave the bones on the bedroom mat! Pour the milk on the on the pantry floor! Splash the wine on every door! Dump the crocks in a boiling bowl! Pound them up with a thumping pole! And when you've finished, if any are whole- Send them down the hall to roll!"

Bofur took out a whistle and began to play it to go along with the song, bouncing plates into the kitchen with his elbows, and Balin was hitting the plates into the kitchen with his own plate.

"That's what Bilbo Baggins hates!" they all finished, ending up in the kitchen. A panicked Bilbo rushed into the kitchen, to find all of the plates and bowls neatly stacked and they were all clean. Gandalf and the others all laughed at the look on Bilbo's face. There was three loud knocks on the door, and everyone turned in the direction of the door.

"He's here," Gandalf said. All the dwarves got up and went to the front door, ready to greet whoever had arrived, and Bilbo followed them, to open the door, along with Gandalf, while the three girls snuck into the sitting room. Amy curled up into the armchair beside the fire, and Alessa and Erin sat facing the fire with their backs resting against the armchair.

The tree girls heard the sound of the door opening. "I thought you said this place would be easy to find," a familiar voice said, "I lost my way here twice, I never would have found the place if it hadn't been for the mark on the door." Amy sank into the armchair and pulled her hood up on her cloak, trying to hide in the shadows, while Erin and Alessa both looked at each other panicked.

"What do we do!" they both exclaimed frantically. Amy grabbed them both and hid them on the other side of the armchair, so no one would be able to see them from the doorway. "Mark? There's no mark on my door!" Bilbo exclaimed, highly miffed that anyone would consider there being a mark on his door. "There is, I put it there myself," Gandalf said, "Bilbo, may I introduce you to the leader of our company, Thorin Oakenshield."

Amy snuggled further into the armchair, and fell asleep. Alessa rested her head on Erin's shoulder and fell asleep there, and Erin grabbed a cushion off the armchair without disturbing Amy, and put it behind her head so she could also fall asleep.

* * *

"Don't forget we also have a wizard in our company," Kili said, "he's slayed many dragons! We can't possibly lose!" Gandalf began to shift uncomfortably before suddenly smiling as he remembered something. "I haven't slayed any dragons no, but some old friends who are willing to come along without signing a contract have slain dragons, and trained twice as many," Gandalf said smiling.

Gandalf glanced into the sitting room and smiled gently when he saw the three girls curled up comfortably, beside the fire, all of them still asleep.

* * *

Thorin walked into the sitting room followed by the other dwarves, and made his way over to the fire, leaning against the mantelpiece. He then noticed three figures asleep, one in an armchair, the other two hiding between the armchair and the wall. They all looked fairly familiar, and it was when the two hiding woke up that he recognized them.

"You!" he exclaimed, pointing at them. Gandalf looked over at them in amusement. "Gandalf, these are the three that made me get lost the second time!" Thorin exclaimed. "Their mischief makers, rather like your nephews in fact," Gandalf answered, his eyes twinkling. "Why did you do it?" Thorin asked, his voice boomed around the room, waking Amy up.

Before anyone knew what was happening, Amy had thrown a knife and pinned his sleeve to the mantelpiece. Thorin looked over at Amy, who looked back at him, eyes wide. "I'm so sorry!" Amy exclaimed, "I'll stitch it up for you!" She ran out of the room, and came back in a few minutes late with a sewing kit. "There's no need," Thorin said, and pulled the knife out of the mantelpiece handing it back to Amy.

Amy took it back carefully, and her eyes widened when she saw the handle. "Thank you," Amy whispered to Thorin and carefully put the knife away. Thorin shrugged, but glared slightly at the three girls as they went back over to the armchair and somehow managed to fit into it. Thorin shook his head and looked back into the fire, and began to remember Erebor. The dwarves began to hum, and Kili came back in to join them.

_"Far over the Misty Mountains cold," _Thorin sang.

_"To dungeons deep, and caverns old. _

_ We must away 'ere break of day, _

_To claim our long-forgotten gold." _

Thorin looked up at the other dwarves, and at the girls, as they also began to hum along with the tune.

_"The pines were roaring on the heights," _the others began to sing, including Amy, Alessa and Erin.

_"The winds were moaning, in the night._

_ The fire was red, it's flaming spread,_

_ The trees like torches blazed with light."_

The dwarves all stopped singing, and continued smoking their pipes, remembering the day Erebor was taken from them, but to their surprise, Amy, Alessa and Erin continued to hum, and began the next verse.

_"The bells were ringing in the dale," _the girls sang, and Amy was playing with her necklace as she sang with them, while Alessa and Erin played with their rings.

_"And men looked up with faces pale_;

_ The dragon's ire more fierce than fire,_

_Laid low their towers and houses frail._

_The mountain smoked beneath the moon;_

_The dwarves, they heard the tramp of doom._

_They fled their hall to dying fall,_

_Beneath his feet, beneath the moon._

_Far over the Misty Mountains grim, _

_To dungeons deep, and caverns dim_

_We mus away, 'ere break of day,_

_To win our harps and gold from him!"_

The dwarves all looked at the girls in shock as they finished the song. "What?" Amy asked looking at them, "Dwarves aren't the only people who know that song. They aren't the only ones that lost the ones they loved on that day." Bofur, Thorin, Fili and Kili noticed how Amy was still playing with her necklace while the other two girls had stopped playing with their rings.

* * *

Amy gently and carefully got up out of the armchair, without disturbing either Alessa or Erin. She giggled as the two of them snuggled close together, before she grabbed a blanket and put it over them. Amy carefully snuck out of the room without waking any of the dwarves, and quietly opened the front door, before walking outside and leaving it slightly open behind her.

Amy sat down just outside the garden, and closed her eyes. Soon enough she heard a wolf's howl, a howl that she knew very well. It was early morning, and yet he was still willing to risk howling. Amy smiled and closed her eyes, relaxing as she heard other wolves picking up the howl.

Amy snuck back into the house, closing the hobbit's door behind her. She snuck back through the sitting room, and leaned against the mantelpiece, in the same place where Thorin had stood earlier on the night before hand.

Alessa woke up after fifteen minutes, and gently shook Erin awake. The three of them snuck into the kitchen and began to make breakfast.


End file.
